


Waiting Games

by Kalloway



Category: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits
Genre: Implied-Twincest, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Darc knows what Kharg is feeling... And gets a few ideas of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctaval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/gifts).



Darc shifted in his seat, uncomfortable and frustrated. A steady, cold rain had been falling since midday the day before and the creeping dampness that accompanied it had long since soaked into everything. There were no signs that the sky would clear any time soon - at least the town they were in was used to the rain and had more than adequate drainage. But not worrying about flooding didn't help the aching nubs where Darc's wings had been. 

Nearly an hour had passed since the appointment time he and Kharg had set to meet with the human town's leader. The wait, by itself, would have been annoying. The rain, by itself, would have been aggrivating. Together...

At least Kharg was going through the same thing beside him. Darc knew the fidgets he was catching out of the corner of his eye. 

They'd given up on talking, mostly. Things still got heated and hurtful too easily in this sort of situation and they'd finally realized they did need to work together. It wasn't as terrible as it could have been, either, even though Kharg was still... 

Kharg was still Kharg. There was no fixing that. 

And Kharg was fidgeting again, stretching a bit then shifting and--

Darc slipped from his seat and darted behind Kharg before Kharg had any idea what was going on. The way he tensed under Darc's hands on his shoulders made Darc want to laugh. Honestly, this wasn't the time or place for an assassination or otherwise. 

"Forward," Darc said firmly as he gave Kharg a little push. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The thought was there, ever so quickly, about how easy it would be, but Darc chased it away. That was not who he was now. 

Kharg complied and, carefully at first, Darc started kneading the tense muscle of Kharg's shoulders and upper back before rubbing softer where he knew the nubs of Kharg's own wings would be. He could feel them, after a moment, just a bit different from his. They'd healed better, probably, despite the situation. Well, that wasn't too much of a surprise - Kharg always had an easier time...

Beneath him, Kharg moaned and there was something deep in that sound that caused Darc to pause and swallow hard. Kharg wasn't supposed to make those sorts of noises. But there it was again as Darc gathered himself and kept going. Instead of relief, Darc was sure he heard pleasure. And that was something he could enjoy holding over his twin. Yes, that was why it felt so good as Kharg's low moans rippled through him and settled deep inside. Even if he was starting to get ever-so-slightly aroused, it wasn't that he found Kharg remotely appealing-- Kharg would fight him anyway. They would destroy the polite little waiting room of this town's gathering hall and the resulting noise would probably get someone to finally pay attention to them. 

Darc smirked at the thought of someone finding them doing more than fighting. That would be hilarious, though possibly not for Kharg. Of course, even beneath him, Kharg would be getting everything good that Darc could give him. He had his pride. Yes...

Whatever was keeping the town leader busy could just keep happening. This wasn't the first waiting game that he'd sat through. Same for Kharg, though normally Kharg didn't get as fidgety. Maybe someone had just forgotten about them. Well--

"Harder," Kharg murmured as Darc found a knot a bit lower down on Kharg's back. "Right there... please." 

That last word was so soft that Darc was half-convinced he'd imagined it. But he kneaded into that spot and worked at the knot til he could feel it loosening, all while Kharg kept making those soft noises and little groans. Darc was at the wrong angle to see, but he half-suspected that if he glanced properly, he'd find Kharg getting as aroused as he was. 

A few more motions - lower - and Kharg arched back against him, half-mumbling something before pulling away. Darc froze: had he actually gone too far? He was relying on Kharg for some of the work he was doing and even if Kharg was... Kharg, well...

"That was... thank you," Kharg tried again as he twisted back a bit to give Darc what looked like a forced smile. Kharg's face was flushed. 

"Yeah, well, I just feel a lot like you do," Darc replied as he moved back to his seat as deliberately as he could. His attire managed to hide what Kharg had done to him, though he knew damned well half of it had been his own thoughts. 

Kharg, on the other hand, immediately shifted a bit and Darc tried to swallow a chuckle. Yes, Kharg's body, at least, had been exceptionally interested in physical contact.

"Darc..."

"I should go see if I can find someone," Darc said quickly. The look on Kharg's face was mostly one of confusion. Honestly, had Kharg never-- well, considering Kharg's attitude, and companions, yes, he probably hadn't-- 

"But..."

"If this is going to take any longer, we should just come back tomorrow," Darc explained. Kharg nodded, shifted a bit, then sighed. 

"Maybe it won't be raining," Kharg added. 

"It'll be dry in the inn." Darc stretched and grinned. "I can keep working on your back and you can take care of mine." 

"Are you sure...?" 

"And anything else troubling you," Darc added with a chuckle. Oh, Kharg's blush was astounding and Darc could only hope they could be rescheduled for the next day. Even if they were to have the meeting now, Kharg wouldn't have anything resembling the head for it. If it wasn't so important, that would be downright hilarious, but...

Darc knew better. He really did. And as he stepped into the hallway to look for someone to talk to, he didn't mind the ongoing rain or the creeping dampness quite as much. Some good was going to come of it and while he was sure it wasn't the sort of sibling bonding everyone kept expecting him to do with Kharg, it was going to be exceptionally satisfying anyway.


End file.
